fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 6
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 6 Mel, Eef en Indy liepen weer over de velden. Mel voelde zich er een stuk vrijer dan in de steden. Ze waren nu zo'n drie dagen onderweg. Hun enkels deden elke avond weer zeer, maar elke ochtend, wanneer Mel haar vrienden wekte, moesten ze weer verder. Eefs humeur was dramatisch achteruit gegaan, hij begon te zeuren, en elke keer weer moest Mel hem herinneren dat ze nog wel even moesten. Dan zei hij: "Waarom ben ik dan ook meegegaan." Indy begon op zulke momenten te lachen en zei dan even later serieus: "Het was wel je eigen keuze." Maar voor de rest hadden ze veel lol, Mel deed tikkertje met Eef en dan renden en raasden ze de grassprieten zo omver. Op die derde avond zat Mel bij het vuur in kleermakerszit. Voorzichtig opende ze weer het boek. Magie. Dit keer las ze een stuk over elementaire krachten. Die als middelbare krachten beschouwd werden. :Elementaire krachten gaan over natuurlijke beheersing, daarmee spreken we over bijvoorbeeld de kracht Vuur. Als je dat beheerst kun je bijvoorbeeld vuur aanraken zonder dat je brandwonden oploopt, of je steekt vuur aan in je eigen hand. Dat is natuurlijk bijzonder magisch en alleen als je het echt wilt, kun je het leren. Sommige mensen hebben er ook aanleg voor, aanleg om Vuur te beheersen of juist een hele andere kracht, zoals IJs, Bliksem, Water en Wind. Mel vond dat goed klinken, vuur aanraken zonder dat je brandwonden op loopt! Dat zou toch geweldig zijn! Twee dagen later kwamen ze bij een klein dorpje aan, met een herberg. Ze gingen daar naar binnen en streken neer in de galagkamer. De waard kwam naar hen toe: "Waar kan ik jullie mee van dienst zijn?" Vroeg hij beleeft. Mel gleed met haar ogen langs de man. Het was een kleine man, misschien nog wel kleiner dan Mel zelf. Hij had een rond en redelijk plat gezicht met een kale kop. De man had bruine ogen die moeizaam flikkerden, snel bedacht Mel dat de man wel veel werk zou hebben. Hij had bruin gekleurde boerenkleding aan. Indy nam het woord en zei tegen hem dat ze er wilde overnachten. Mel moest een grijns onderdrukken over hoe de reactie was van de waard toen hij dat hoorde, en ze dacht dat hij waarschijnlijk maar weinig mensen in zijn herberg kreeg. Even later zat het gezelschap in de galagkamer, het haardvuur brandde stevig en de kleurige vlammen dansten in het rond. Mel zat rustig te eten aan haar maaltijd en luisterde ondertussen half mee naar de discussie die Eef en haar oma voerden. Ze liet haar ogen over de kamer waar ze in zat glijden. Het was een simpele kamer. Er zaten bankjes aan de muren, daarbij stonden tafels en eventuele stoelen. Nadat ze netjes had gegeten zat ze op haar gemak in de herberg. Toen ze door het raampje gluurde, zag ze dat het al donker was. De waard en zijn vrouw kwamen naar hen toe gelopen. De vrouw van de waard was eigenlijk een replica van haar man. Ze was klein, net als hem. Had dezelfde bruine ogen. Maar ze had geen kale kop en droeg ook geen boerenkleding. De waard inmiddels ook niet meer, hij had een net overhemd aangetrokken met daaroverheen een jasje. Zijn vrouw droeg een witte jurk en had haar haar netjes opgestoken. "We moeten jullie wat vertellen." De vrouw keek ernstig. "het schijnt dat er hier iets rondzwerft." Mel trok haar wenkbrauwen op en Indy vroeg: "Wat dan als ik vragen mag?" De man keek even angstig naar zijn vrouw. "Een geest." Fluisterde die. Mel probeerde haar wenkbrauwen zowat door het plafond te boren, ook Eef was verbaast. "Geest?" Vroeg hij. "Geloven jullie daar in?" De man zond hem een boze blik. "Ja, iemand in ons dorp heeft het gezien. Ronddwalend door de velden. Hij droeg een lantaarn bij zich. In zijn ogen flikte vuur, toen zou hij opeens verdwenen zijn. " Mel hoorde het allemaal maar aan. Geesten bestonden niet, dat geloofde ze. Mensen kunnen liegen om anderen de stuipen op het lijf te jagen. Ze vond het wel best. En dat terwijl Indy en Eef met open monden naar de eigenaars van de herberg aan het luisteren waren. Mel glimlachte, die geloofden daar dus duidelijk wel in. Niet veel later zat ze op de rand van haar bed. Ze hield de ijzeren wolf in haar handen. Hij was feller gaan gloeien en Mel kon wel raden waardoor dat kwam. Ze kwamen steeds dichter bij het noorden van canada. De magie zou sterker zijn en haar medaillon ook. Ze was benieuwd wat ze er mee kon doen als ze in het noorden was. Daarom pakte ze het boek van de magische krachten tevoorschijn. Ze bladerde naar de eerste bladzijde van het hoofdstuk: De beheersing van de wilde wolf. :Deze kracht is een van de sterkste krachten van de halfgoden. Er zijn maar weinig mensen die hem kunnen bezitten en het trekt altijd ene band met de toekomst. Dit kan betekenen dat als je de kracht bezit, uitverkoren bent om te strijden tegen de kwade krachten. '' :''Je kunt verschillende dingen met deze kracht. Je kunt geesten oproepen, in ze veranderen. Het geeft je een gedeeltelijke bezitting over het dierenrijk, je kunt ze bijvoorbeeld beïnvloeden. Ook heb je ijskrachten: speren en dolken van ijs, muren van ijs en ga zo maar door. '' :''Lees meer over de IJskrachten op bladzijde 387. Mel grijnsde en bladerde snel door naar de desbetreffende bladzijde. Daar vond ze uitleg over IJsbollen, een van de beginnersdingen. Snel begon ze te lezen en deed ze wat er in het boek stond. :IJsbollen :Stap 1: Houd je hand voor je, met je handpalm naar boven. :Stap 2: Probeer je te bedenken dat je het koud hebt, ijzig koud... :Stap 3: Druk nu die ijzige koud samen tot een bol. :Stap 4: Duw die bol van ijs nu naar boven naar je handpalm. '' :''Stap 5: houd dit zo lang mogelijk vast. :Als dit niet lukt zult u de stappen gewoon weer opnieuw moeten doen. Anders kan het zijn dat er te weinig magie in de lucht hangt. Mel deed rustig de stappen, een voor een. Ze voelde zich ijzig koud worden. Drukte dat in haar gedachte samen tot een bol en duwde dat naar haar handpalm. Ze opende haar ogen en zag een kleine bal van ijs voor zich zweven. Plotseling merkte ze dat ze haar adem inhield. ze blies haar adem uit en er kwamen barsten in het balletje, die niet lang daarna in een paar stukken viel. "Magie." Fluisterde ze. Nu probeerde ze het nog een keer, want wilde ze een grotere bal ijs maken. Nog een keer sloot ze haar ogen en herhaalde ze in stilte de stappen. Toen ze haar ogen opende merkte ze dat het gelukt was. Voor haar zweefde er een nieuwe, grotere bol ijs. ze grijnsde en probeerde het nog even vast te houden, ook wanneer ze ademde. tevergeefs... Na het nog een paar keer te oefenen ging het steeds beter. Ze kon de bollen langer vasthouden en ze werden ook steeds groter. Ze experimenteerde met de grote en keek hoe lang ze ze vast kon houden. Mel gooide er zelfs een naar buiten. Na deze nieuwe beproeving ging ze met tintelende vingers in haar bed liggen. Ze kon magie gebruiken, en als het waar was dat Mel de beheersing van de wilde wolf bezat. Dan zou ze zich moeten voorbereiden op grotere dingen dan deze reis... ---- Hoofdstuk 5 --- Hoofdstuk 7 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart